


Hey, Soul Sister

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [22]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, ETNuary, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Happy MatPat Day!, One Shot, Post S4, Post-Canon, Sad, Tearjerker, man these are such lovely tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: She's gone again.Matthew "MatPat" Patrick deals with losing his best friend for the second time.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 22 of ETNuary.
Relationships: Rosanna Pansino & Matthew Patrick
Series: ETNuary [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Hey, Soul Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 is Matthew "MatPat" Patrick, who I insist on torturing emotionally for some reason.

She's gone again.

Part of the reason Matt came along on this mission to Purgatory in the _first_ place was to find and rescue his best friend. And he _did_ find her. He held her in his arms. He heard her voice, saw her smile, and basked in the glow of her shining light. He supposes that he should be grateful for such blessings; they're more than what Nikita got.

But still...

_Ro's dead. She was alive when I left her, and when Nikita left her...maybe if we'd stayed, she would've made it out of there..._

No, it's not fair to blame himself or Nikita for this one. It's not their fault that their magic ran out. Of course, it's not Rosanna's fault, either. She did the best she could. As she said once a long time ago, she is _(was)_ a fighter. But that wasn't enough to keep her safe.

It's not fair. He came here to get her back. He was _supposed_ to get her back.

And after what Colleen told him, he knows exactly who to blame.

 _Joey..._ He thinks of the vanished Savant. _You said you'd make things right and save all of the people who died. Why didn't you? Why did you let them die? Why did you let_ Ro _die? Because she "hadn't been in a challenge yet" or something stupid like that?_ A frown passes over the Detective's face. _If/when you come back from wherever you are, you've got some_ serious _explaining to do._

A selfish part of Matt's heart hopes that Joey stays away for a while, just long enough for Matt to come to terms with everything that happened.

_But then again, the longer he stays away, the greater the chance that this will all happen again..._

Perhaps the worst part of losing Rosanna again is that this time, he didn't even get to say goodbye to her. He walked into that maze with Colleen, Alex, and Nikita, leaving Rosanna outside to wait for him in the cold, and he never came back. He can't remember the last thing they ever said to each other.

Now, her old videos are the only way he has to see her. Sometimes, when nothing else is going on, he watches those videos, and he sadly smiles at the sight of a happy, alive Rosanna. It might be a tad pathetic, but at this point, he doesn't care.

As days go by, he throws himself into his work, his family, his friends, and everything he cares about that's left in his life. He knows that Rosanna would want him to move on and be happy without her. Eventually, he does plan on doing exactly that, but he knows in his heart that he'll never forget Rosanna Pansino for as long as he lives.

She's his best friend and soul sister, after all. She's not the kind of person who he can _ever_ forget.

He just hopes that he'll find his way back to her again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Lele Pons!


End file.
